Mexicoball
United Mexican Statesball |nativename = : Estados Unidos Mexicanosbola : Mēxihcatl Tlacetilīlli Tlahtohcāyōtlpayoli (Nahuatl) : Péetlu'umilo'ob Méxicoe'wóolis (Maya) |founded = September 16, 1810 |onlypredecessor = Second Mexican Empireball |predicon = Second Mexican Empire |image = Aztec of mexico by kaliningradgeneral-dbdnejx.png |caption = Ajua! |government = Federal presidential constitutional republic |personality = Tough, very very classy, very shy, deeply nerd, vulgar, naive (it's very easy to lie to him), friendly, individualistic and very funny. Sometimes is also very sentimental and dramatic (like his telenovelas). |language = Spanish 68 indigenous languages |type = Latin American |capital = Mexico Cityball |affiliation = G3 G5 G15 G20 G24 OASball OECDball Pacific Allianceball UNball NAFTAball |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholicism * Protestantism ** Evangelicalism Atheism |friends = Texasball Canadaball USAball Spainball Chileball Colombiaball South Koreaball Philippinesball Brazilball Israelcube Lebanonball UKball Franceball Serbiaball |enemies = Argentinaball Guatemalaball Hondurasball ISISball Donald Trump Jamaicaball Flag Stealer North Koreaball Netherlandsball Swedenball Caravan Formerly: Spanish Empireball French Empireball Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball Empire of Japanball |likes = Things Lot Will Come Mexican food (yes it is more than just tacos), tequila, shouting "PUUUTO!" in soccer matches, Association Football, Boxing, Baseball, American Football (mainly Monterreyball), El Chapulin Colorado, watching telenovelas (soap operas), zombies, the Mexican singer Thalia, the guitar player Carlos Santana, the rock band Maná, día de Muertos, Lucha libre, the director Guillermo del Toro, El tren del mame, Mexican Movies, Chihuahuas, foreign investment, expecting a high GDP growth despite reasons to believe the opposite, ignoring inconvenient realities, Pixar Coco!, Maybe TF2 Pyro?, Estadio Azteca, Tekashi69, Messiah AMLO, Sombrero |hates = Things Lot Will Come What USAball claims to be Mexican food, his own government-self, corrupt (un)government officials, Enrique Peña Nieto, the PRI political party, you speak english, Illegal Drugs, Cartels, Los Zetas, El Chapo Guzman, responsibilities (sometimes), hard work (sometimes), WALL, soaring gas prices, Earthquake, La Llorona. |predecessor = Second Mexican Empireball |intospace = Si, fly. also can into killing dinosaurs with 6 mile wide space rock hehehe |bork = Tacö Tacö Tëquila Tëquila Ay Ay |food = Tacos, Burrito, Guacamole, Tortilla, Nachos, Quesadillas, Salbutes, Chapulines, Mole Sauce |status = He elected Andrés Manuel López Obrador as the new President of Mexico. |notes = Goodbye Peña Nieto and I can now into pink tide two decades later! |reality = ���� United Mexican States ���� |gender = Male }} Mexico}} Mexicoball, officially the United Mexican Statesball is a countryball with identity conflicts; he lives in North America with USAball and Canadaball but he does not even share their language. The country is divided into 31 states, along with a special territory being his capital Mexico Cityball, giving him a total area of 761,610 square miles, making him the 13th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he has a population of about 127.5 million inhabitants, the 11th most populous in the world. Mexico maintains membership in the UNball like almost every other country in the world, and is also a major NATO ally. Mexicoball is also member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Mexicoball isn't a poor countryball like Masonic Burgerball mass media shows. It is true that Mexicoball isn’t as developed as the USAball, but Mexicoball would be considered a solid middle class countryball. His economy has seen a large ammount of growth due to his large trades with Chinaball and USAball, and he is trying to reduce poverty in the country to provide more opportunities to its citizens such as jobs, education, and the installation of universal healthcare. Though he does struggle with problems like crime, drug wars, and water pollution, things are beginning looking up though, and he'll be completely developed soon! He is a relatively weak countryball right now but by 2050 it is estimated that he will be a force to be reckon with. He can into 2026 World Cup with USAball and Canadaball. It´s the third time thatt he host the tournament, being the country who most hosted the World Cup. The cities hosting have not yet been determined. He can also into the crater of the dino-killing asteroid (Te callas Ukraine!) His birthday is on September 16, and his astrological sign is Virgo. History 65 million years ago, Mexico was struck by the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs and caused mass extinctions. For thousands of years, the clay of that is now Mexico was home to ancient 7ball civilizations like Mayaball and Aztec Empireball. In 1521, Mexico was born New Spainball, and for the next 300 years, he remained under the custody of Spainball. But when his mother was defeated by Franceball in Europe, he and his brothers sought to become independent, and fought their mother, Spainball. After 11 years of fighting, Mexico became independent in 1821, but didn't really have any idea how to govern itself. The First Mexican Empireball was originally a unitary countryball, but after the fall of the monarchy in 1823 the Provinceballs of the Empire became Federated Stateballs of a Federal Republic. But in 1835 Mexico became a Unitary or Centralist Republic, and because of this political instability set in all over his clay. Mexicoball fought a short war with Franceball over a pastry restaurant, while the federalism caused several states to begin revoling. One of the states that hated the Centralist Republic was... Texasball. Texasball was populated by Anglo Americans who fought for independence and tried to USAball in 1845. In 1846, Mexicoball returned to be a Federal Republic and tried to take back Texasball but USAball resisted, triggering a war that ended in USAball robbing gaining custody of Mexicoball's northern sons, which are now the American states of Californiaball, Nevadaball, Arizonaball, Utahball, Coloradoball and New Mexicoball. In 1861, Franceball tried to get control of Mexicoball, turning him again in Second Mexican Empireball, but failed miserably, and gave up in 1868 threatened by USAball just after winning over Confederateball. Mexicoball returned to be a Federal Republic in 1867. Starting in 1876, Mexico was ruled by Porfirio Diaz, and there was relative peace until 1910, when the Mexican Revolution caused 10 years of major fighting, and then he had some conflicts with USAball. As a result, Reichtangle invited him to declare war on USAball in World War I in return for all of his sons, including Texasball and New Mexicoball. Mexicoball sensibly declined. In 1917 a new constitution was implemented and starting in 1929, Mexico was ruled by the P.R.I. party for the next 70 years. Mexicoball sided with and supported the Allies (though quite modestly) in World War II and even sent some pilots to the Battle of Philippinesball. However it remained mostly neutral during the Cold War, while hosting the 8ball power Olympics in 1968. Nowadays Mexicoball is now known for being a 'taco illegal alien' who's got drug violence and corruption problems on his clay. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Chileball - Brothers, but I still won't forgive you for those 7 goals, my hermano knows how does earthquakes feel. (Meh! Who cares? Best bro ever! Weyes and weones must live peacefully! Well, you are OUT OF WORLD COUP MUAJAJAJA. * Brazilball - My dear primazo! He loves my novelas and my vintage media a lot. * Colombiaball - Good friends and brothers. Also both have a problem with drug cartels. * Philippinesball - An island brother who is now in the hands of the Estados Unidos. We are rivals in boxing and beauty pageants. Unfortunately, Pacquiao can't beat Marquez, we have drug-related wars and our Miss Mexico 2016 made it to top 9! But... were Brothers! more like ummmm....... Twins! We both got screwed by Spainball at the same time but he lasted for 333 years! Sadly, Spainball blocked our ties with Philippinesball, my hermano. Never forget Escuadrón 201 . Let's get rid of drugs once and for all, brother! He likes Trump, so I guess I can forgive him. I hope your president will like AMLO. * Belizeball - My Anglo neighbor. * Canadaball - Cousin and good friend. He is son of my Aunt Franceball. I understand his rivalry with USAball, we likes to make fun of his ignorance. I learned that your immigration website crashed, we need to have a meeting with the gringo. * UKball - El papá de USAball and help him during World War II with little help USAball. But I had a weird feeling about him. Porque me miras me??? Wait....Dad? * Israelcube - Good amigo, many Mexican tourists go to Israel to do religious tourism. * Lebanonball - I received many immigrants from him. Thanks also for tacos al pastor. Ironic, seeing as so many immigrants run from me to USAball *Almost all countries in the Americas are related to Mexico * Serbiaball - Good amigo. He loves my food and doesn't like gringo like me, also, thanks for god-like manager Bora Milutinovic <3 * Irelandball - El Batallon de San Patricio :3 * South Koreaball - Thank yuo so much for saving mi in the world cup!!! Neutral * Franceball - Aunt. Ha! I beat you one time in 1867 But we are okay, now. * Spainball - Her conquest is the cause of all my troubles. Mother with long history together. Yet she say I make her proudest. * Italyball - FLAG STEALER!!! Tu can into Catholic too but Still, Taco is better than pizza! And I strongly condemned Italian occupation of Ethiopiaball. But we both hate Swedenball. * Peruball - He is jealous because Tacos better than his food, el is also jealous porque ONLY MY CAPITAL has more GDP than his entire country, but still good hermano, he helped me in the 2017 Earthquake. We also have a past, Aztec and Inca empire never met, but we were powerful (Aztec>Inca) * Chinaball - good trading partner but... STOP COPYING EVERYTHING I DO!!! and stop trying to establish your filthy and poorly ecologicamente shops here besides, I hated you in the past... * USAball (Sometimes) - I will not be paying for that wall!!!! We are good amigos and trading partners and all. He is also my brother because we both have the same mother. (Spainball) shoot I actually share family with him. But never forget 1846! MY son Texasball still hates me for that. He helps me with this problem. But still you got to get rid of that Gringo Trump!! Donald Trump doesn't really hate me directly, he just blames me for my illegal immigrants, and wants to close off the frontera. But oh well, I'm sure López Obrador will fix our relationship later! Currently, the monopolized Mexican mass media hates Trump very much and makes him out as Enemigo Publico #1, especially Televisa, a relevant "American Dream" propagandist Mexican media company. Enemies * Ukraineball - I am the dino killer! Not tu! * Swedenball - I do not know why but I hate him. * Argentinaball - Internet trolling rival. Also, HAHA YUO DIDNT GET TO THE WORLD CUP MU... Wait you did?! * Texasball - I cannot believe you sided with that overweight covered gringos. #TEXMEX!!!! You are too patriotic and American, I CANNOT TOLERATE THAT!!! For that reason here, illegal immigrants. Now let them reform your state to make you mine again ajajajajaj. * Guatemalaball - Of clay theif. He is also pretty annoying. Guatemala is currently hostile because Chiapasball and Soconuscoball. I hates that my inept government don't put a wall to you. No te iguales, no me digas "hermano". * Hondurasball - How dare your people force their way into my clay?!? REMOVE CARAVAN!! Damn I guess now I know how the gringo feels. * Jamaicaball - (AKA DRUG PERSON) ¡LACRA! TU BEAT ME IN COPA ORO! How can you into defeat mi en mi own game of futbol?! Yo will get of revenge 2019! * ¡NO ERA PENAL! - I have not forgotten yet how Arjen Putorobben stealt our pass to quarters!!! * Uruguayball - Another drug user. STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH MY INTERNET TROLLING RIVAL!!! * North Koreaball - ok so yuo are mad at me just because of your ship being detained? well you aren't going to get it back you gringo communist!!!!! don't you dare nuke me for this! and your leader might have caused that earthquake in my clay? * Nazi Germanyball - this fascist perra is the reason I was involved in WW2, he attacked my freaking petroleum ship Family * Ancient Greeceball - Great Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Grand Uncle * Spainball - Mother * Aztec Empireball - Father * Mayaball - Father * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Twin Brother * Brazilball - Cousin * Californiaball - Son * Texasball - Son * New Mexicoball - Son * Arizonaball - Son * Coloradoball - Son * Nevadaball - Son * Utahball - Son And 31 states: * Aguascalientesball * Baja Californiaball * Baja California Surball * Campecheball * Chiapasball * Chihuahuaball * Coahuilaball * Colimaball * Durangoball * Guanajuatoball * Guerreroball * Hidalgoball * Jaliscoball * Méxicobal Jr * Michoacánball * Morelosball * Nayaritball * Nuevo Leónball * Oaxacaball * Pueblaball * Querétaroball * Quintana Rooball * San Luis Potosíball * Sinaloaball * Sonoraball * Tabascoball * Tamaulipasball * Tlaxcalaball * Veracruzball * Yucatánball * Zacatecasball And 1 extraordinary entity and capital: * Mexico Cityball States to be recovered in the North: Californiaball, Texasball, New Mexicoball, Arizonaball, Coloradoball, Nevadaball, Utahball States to be recovered in the South: El Salvadorball, Guatemalaball, Hondurasball, Nicaraguaball, Belizeball States to be recovered in the Caribbean: * Cubaball, Dominican Republicball and Puerto Ricoball Gallery Artwork DGDkcmX.png|credit from PrismicManiac Contest entry mexicoball profile picture by leolevahn-dbo9i2f.jpeg Korea won to Germany.png MexicoBack.jpeg Mexico.jpg|Mexicoball at Desierto de Sonora 10380964_342515852568553_7482168956893003741_n.png Halopediaball.png Mexicoball I.png Mexicoball.jpg Aztec of mexico by kaliningradgeneral-dbdnejx.png The 3 Compadres.png|Mexico with USA and Canadaball Mexico.png File:Mexicoball2.jpg Comics 3Seh4cc.png|Mad Mex, credit from Polandball Hdrsxfdsl5u11.png|credit from Chasp12 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Y5sXKcH.png C55vEZC.png Q0IVwkt.png Kqvwm8K.png L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Oaxaca-Peru-Mexico-Chile-Colombia.png IMG 0191.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png Neighbours.png Mexico - Canada - USA.png Mexpiñata.png KroVa47.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Have some ....png Mex - USA.png Mex, Tex & EUA.png Co - Mex.png FEGm8Pm.png Españaball - blanda.png JvGvJ3h.png Geopoliphysics.jpg AMexicanChristmas.png Neighbors.png Abduction.jpg Losses.png Los Piñatas.png Past Times.png 3Xf6RMg.png Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2). SwitchingPlaces.jpg HungryHungryMurica.png Mexico&MuricaPlayDrums.jpg 10484942_819609981423972_5978151366036861447_n.png World War Börk Episode 2 The Outbreak.png GwmOuXl.png YF85Z9b.png PHGveVU.png 8ioDL35.png Comida Mexicana Comic.png zq9qpnk.jpg Mexico Safe.jpg 96ibNBp.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png The Gift.jpg W4xtW21.png TTmRjDq.png Chle vs Mexico.png seMJ2WL.png 'jOV7wo6.png C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Opera Mundi new.png Summer.png BJ4gO0l.png 'pKlm5Ac.png 2Accbzc.png 2xxrKHP.png 'dfChzo9.png Taco gringo.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png 'gfjIpA5.png 'rVc7Klw.png DCkITRM.png W4hBCkJ.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Illegal Aliens.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png qPnP5J8.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png MexiTV.jpeg ErQuQ4s.png Masks.png Mexico card.png No More Drugs.gif Ups and Downs.png Castaways.png Trip to Paris.png Retired Colonizers.png Canada Why.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Great and Grand.png Hipster Life.png The Real Scare.png Wall Remover.png Stupid Europeans.png The 3 Gifts.png Mexican Tacos.png Good at Squash.png Do Not Cross.png Say Bad Words.png Different Gamers.png Always Late.png Malta_Speaks_1.png Guatemala_Mexico_USA_-_Border_Wall.png MGP8TAAH302%KCI3A9H-D-1.png 21ep5j08vla11.png DGKMi8J.png LqRQw3i.png Gifs Mexico in Costa Ricaball.gif Video HISTORIA MEXICO COUNTRYBALLS See also *instagram page *Facebook page *sarahah page }} es:Méxicoball fr:Mexiqueballe nah:Mexikotapayoli nl:Mexicobal ru:Мексика zh:墨西哥球 Category:America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Countryballs Category:Burger Removers Category:Desert Category:Spainball Category:Christian Category:World Cup Host Category:North America Category:Christian Lovers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:G20 Category:OECD Members Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:ISISball Haters Category:Mexicoball Category:UNball Category:Characters Category:Chocolate Category:Red Green White Category:OASball Category:Republic Category:ISIS Removers Category:Poor Category:Latin America Category:Kebab Removers Category:Nazi Removers Category:Burger Lovers